


forever and always

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Everyone she knows romanticizes their soulmate, gushes over the romantic last words they'll have. Mukuro wants to cut her hand off, so she never has to read them again.</em>
</p>
<p>Sayaka and Ibuki fall in love. Mukuro watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	forever and always

**Author's Note:**

> based on this great prompt: "soulmate au where instead of your soulmates first words to you written on your skin it’s their last words you ever hear them say so you don’t know who your soulmate is until you lose them"

She's come to accept that Sayaka will only ever think of her as a friend.

Mukuro thinks she's come a long way from the shy, emotionless soldier who stood by her sister's side, and never spoke to anyone. But she's not what Sayaka wants. Sayaka wants loud, boisterous, and open.

Mukuro can't be that, she's never been able express herself properly. It's okay, because Sayaka's still her friend, and as long as they can be friends, Mukuro can be content.

So even when Sayaka announces that she's marrying her long time girlfriend Ibuki Mioda, Mukuro does everything she can to be happy for them, to not be jealous. She cares for both of them, and she certainly doesn't hate Ibuki.

~~Even when she feels her heart pang every time they hold hands.~~

-

Of course, Mukuro goes to their wedding. She cries through most of it, but even she doesn't know if it's out of happiness, or wishful thinking that she was up there instead.

As Sayaka and Ibuki begin to dance, Mukuro stays seated, and awkwardly traces the words written in a scrawl on her wrist. it's the last words her soulmate will ever say to her, and they haunt her.

Over half the people in the room will have something similar written, a sentence that they will dread to hear. She knows that Sayaka has one, she's seen it just for a second, but she never pries. 

The way Sayaka and Ibuki look at each other, there's no doubt that they're soulmates, no doubt that they were destined to fall in love. Mukuro has managed to admit this to herself, so maybe she'll get over Sayaka in time.

~~It still hurts to see them like this.~~

-

They both text her. She responds to Sayaka easier, but it's not like she ignores Ibuki. It would be so easy to hate Ibuki, but Mukuro can't make herself, she really can't. Their conversations are cheerful, and Mukuro reminds herself that friendship is enough.

**Ibuki Mioda:** hey hey mukuro-chan!! saya-chan and i are thinking that we should all go the beach this weekend! what do you say?? (>‿◠)✌

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** Sounds fun. I'll be there.

**Ibuki Mioda:** yaaay! i'll tell saya-chan!  \ ˚▽˚ /

And Mukuro wonders why she accepts, because she knows that she'll be the third wheel, but deep down she can't make herself say no.

~~She's not over Sayaka yet, it seems.~~

-

It's two in the morning. Mukuro's lying in bed, wondering just how much it would cost to get these damn words removed from her wrist. She hates them, hates the person that will say them to her.

Everyone she knows romanticizes their soulmate, gushes over the romantic last words they'll have. Mukuro wants to cut her hand off, so she never has to read them again.

Her phone lights up, and after a moment of hesitation, Mukuro picks it up, and unlocks it.

**Ibuki Mioda:** Mukuro.

**Ibuki Mioda:** Mukuro.

**Ibuki Mioda:** MUKURO.

Mukuro's hands shake.

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** Is everything okay?

**Ibuki Mioda:** NO

**Ibuki Mioda:** Come to the hospital on Karasuma immediately.

Something builds up in Mukuro's throat, a feeling of sickness.

**Mukuro Ikusaba:** What happened?

**Ibuki Mioda:**...it's Sayaka

-

Mukuro rushes into the bright lights of the hospital. Ibuki is standing in the waiting room, her face pale and sick. She turns to Mukuro, a solemn look in her eyes.

"W-What happened?" Mukuro asks, fear creeping into her voice.

Ibuki whispers, "She... she... there was a car. It w-was... going too fast. S-Sayaka... she..."

She breaks off, tears coming too quickly.

Mukuro's breath hitches, her mind spinning. 

Ibuki calms, and chokes out her next sentence, "The doctors... they don't think she'll make it."

_N... o..._

Tears prick in her eyes.

-

Two hours pass. 

Eventually, Mukuro and Ibuki are admitted into the room, and Ibuki rushes up to her, grabbing her wife's hand, "Sayaka!"

Sayaka weakly opens her eyes, "Hi..."

Ibuki cries, "You're going to make it, I promise!"

Mukuro nods, unable to say anything.

Sayaka smiles, "Thank you..."

Her voice is so quiet, like she knows what's coming.

"Both of you... I'm so glad I got to meet you," Sayaka breathes, "I love both of you."

Ibuki smiles, "And I love you."

Mukuro takes Sayaka's other hand silently, tears running down her face.

Ibuki traces Sayaka's wrist numbly, her eyes going in and out of focus.

Mukuro takes a moment to lean over and whisper, "Sayaka... I love you."

For a second, something flickers in Sayaka's eyes, but it's soon replaced with a soft smile.

Her heartbeat is slowing. Mukuro can see it on the monitor. Ibuki won't look, she's too busy taking in everything Sayaka has.

Sayaka murmurs, "Promise me... never forget about me, okay?"

Ibuki and Mukuro nod silently.

"I'll always remember you..." Sayaka breaths, "Forever and always."

Mukuro's eyes burn, and her vision blurs with tears. 

Sayaka's eyes shut. Her chest rises, falls, rises, falls.

And never rises again.

The monitors beep, but Ibuki's too busy screaming, screaming at her wrist, and shaking Sayaka.

"No! You can't be dead, no! That's not what you're supposed to say!  _That's not what you're supposed to say!_ "

Mukuro looks down at her own wrist, the familiar scrawl blurred by tears.

_forever and always._

Oh, if only Mukuro could have known sooner.


End file.
